


Sliders on Ice

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Date Night At Home, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied D/s, Implied Dom!Death, Implied sub!Dean, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Julian is taking the opportunity to cook for his husband, for once. Dean then asks a question.





	Sliders on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Fried Food. Why? Well, why not?

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can help you with?” Dean Winchester asked his husband of ten years, batting bright green eyes and pale lashes up at him.

“I’m sure,” Julian Richings said, turning to arch an elegant eyebrow and look at his younger lover, pale eyes fixed on Dean’s own. “I told you to stay seated.” 

“You know me, I don’t listen very well,” Dean said with a cheeky wink. 

“You  _ are  _ a brat,” Julian sighed affectionately. “I think it’s sweet that you want to help, however, as I’ve told you, I don’t require it at this time, thank you.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Julian’s waist and sighed. “If you’re sure,” he sighed dramatically. 

Julian huffed, a small smile gracing his gaunt face. “I swear to God, Dean,” he said, turning his head to kiss Dean’s temple, “Dealing with you sometimes is like dealing with a toddler. Except for the fact that you  _ like  _ corporal punishment.” 

Dean turned pink and nuzzled his face into Julian’s shoulder. “You didn’t have to go that far,” he mumbled. 

“But you’re so pretty when your cheeks are pink,” Julian teased lightly. “Now. Go  _ sit. Down.  _ Before two sets of pink cheeks become four.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Dean pouted playfully, looking up. “Can I get a kiss before I go? Please?” 

Julian sighed and tilted his head to give Dean a soft, firm, gentle kiss. 

Dean sighed contently and broke the kiss after a few moments before withdrawing and going to sit down. 

Shaking his head in amusement, Julian returned to making his homemade waffle cut French fries. In the oven sizzled cheeseburger sliders with extra cheese and onions and seasoned with Julian’s own taco seasoning. 

It wasn’t often that Julian got to cook for Dean. The funeral home where he worked required long hours and by the time he got home, Dean would’ve already cooked, or be waiting for Julian so they could go get dinner at one of their favorite restaurants. Julian knows that he should be more conscientious about their diet but. . . fried food is just  _ so good. _ He couldn’t help it. And neither could Dean. 

Once again thankful that his cholesterol levels were low despite the amount of greasy, fatty food he ate, he threw the fries into the deep fryer just as the timer dinged. Dean looked like he was ready to get up, but a firm stare from Julian kept him in his seat as he slipped on the oven mitts. 

“Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?” Dean asked as Julian set the sliders down to cool.

“Not recently, at least that I recall,” Julian said, keeping an eye on the fries. 

“Cause I do. I love you a bunch, Jules,” Dean said. 

Julian smiled, looking at his husband. They had been together for fifteen years, and married for ten of those years. He knew how much Dean loved him. He loved Dean just as much. “I love you too, little one,” he said, smiling as Dean flushed from the nickname. “Is there any reason why you brought this up?” he asked as he returned to his fries. 

“Would we be able to take a vacation? Like a second honeymoon?” Dean asked. “Like, how busy is the home?” 

“Well, that depends on how long you want to take for this second honeymoon,” Julian mused. “And where you want to go.” 

“I want to go to Iceland for Christmas,” Dean said. “And stay from mid December to mid January.” 

“Iceland would be interesting,” Julian mused as he brought forth the fries for cooling. He had always wanted to go, something Dean knew. And part of the reason why. “Go during the book flood?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah. I mean, why not?” He shrugged. 

The food safe from burning, Julian crossed over to where Dean was sitting. Cupping his hands around Dean’s face, he kissed his husband and sighed softly. “I’ll clear my schedule,” he murmured. 

“Really?” Dean gave him a boyish smile. “We’re going to do this?” 

“Yes,” Julian smiled. “If it’ll make you happy.” 

“It’s going to make you happy too, Jules,” Dean smiled. “Iceland’s always been on your bucket list.” He kissed Julian again. “Thanks, Jules.” 

“Of course,” Julian smiled. “Now, let’s eat.” 

“That I can get behind,” Dean grinned. “I love your sliders.” 

“Good,” Julian said. He kissed Dean again, unable to help himself. 

Leave it to his husband to find a clever way to help an old man check another box off on things he wanted to do before it was his turn to be in a casket.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
